Missing You
by SundaySocks
Summary: He's carrying Berk on his shoulders these days. She only wants to lighten the load. AstridxHiccup. Set after HTTYD2.


**Just a silly musing of something I thought might happen during months after How To Train Your Dragon 2. I've watched it to the past two nights running and I'm a little in love with how the Hiccup/Astrid relationship has developed. They're so freaking cute!**

**Also, was it just me or was Eret super cool? And my over-analysing little mind was definitely picking up on sexual tension between him and Astrid for a minute there. Those crazy animated kids.**

* * *

><p>"Just so you know," Hiccup broke the silence, "your staring is very distracting and just a little unnerving." Though he didn't look up from the plans he was currently sketching, spread out on his desk before him.<p>

From her position sprawled across the end of his bed, Astrid could just make out the tiny smirk playing around his mouth.

It was an expression she had begun to notice a lot of late. Something that had developed as a result of her boyfriend's confidence that had been steadily building in recent years. Though he probably didn't even notice he was doing it, that little smile never ceased to send a little thrill down her spine. It was a symbol of his trust, a sign that he was comfortable enough around her to tease and often playfully mock her. His level of snark was a source of great amusement to both her and Toothless.

Once upon a time –albeit a few years ago now- he would have shied away, stammered and probably, no _definitely_, broken something in his awkward fumbling. Now though, he smirked.

"Oh is it?" She replied innocently, "I wonder what else I can do to _unnerve_ Burks mighty dragon warrior."

She rolled onto her back and –ignoring Hiccups cynical snort- and audibly 'Hmm-d', as though she actually had to think up ways to disarm her boyfriend. They both knew that she had never had much of a problem in that department.

Tonight though, she had something else on her mind. She had come over this evening, not even bothering to knock, and had settled herself in to his presence. Tonight she had an agenda.

Scooting off the edge of the fur line bed, Astrid ambled over to his desk, leaning down heavily against the back of Hiccups chair to look over his shoulder as he scribbled.

She frowned at the sketches on the page, it seemed to be some sort of spherical device that perhaps unleashed smoke – or was that fire? "Hiccup, what is this?"

Hiccup jerked in his seat, pencil scraping a dark line across the page and his wide eyes swung around to reflect hers. Their noses brushed at the proximity and she chuckled. "Sorry, sorry."

His mouth curled up to match hers and he swiftly pecked her mouth in forgiveness for her stealth.

Straightening up, Astrid lifted herself to sit on part of the desk where he hadn't yet spread his work and glancing at the pages. She arched an eyebrow to prompt a response.

"Oh er," Hiccup drawled, fingering the pages before he launched into explanation, "I'm making a throwing device. Like if your dragon is otherwise busy or you want a little more _finesse,_ shall we say, then you grab one of these things. It's another weapon. You press this button here on this little guy, throw it and boom! A mini explosion to stun, main or gently singe your opponent."

"Whoa."

"Definitely a good diversion at least. And get this, I started off with explosions but then I had all these ideas. Like what if they released Zippleback gas like my Inferno, or hey, look at this one. It shoots Nadder spikes! Granted I'm still working on the execution of that one. Oh, hey see here I've got a net for maybe fish or-"

Astrid leaned over to squeeze his hand as she studied the diagrams. "Hiccup these are amazing!"

"Well I still have a lot of work to do and I reckon this will be mostly trial and error, emphasis on the error."

Astrid chuckled as he grinned up at her. She didn't lift her gaze from the paper though, even as he scooted his chair closer to drape his arm across her thighs. She smiled softly, "I'm sure you'll have a lot of willing testers."

"Probably. Although I don't think Fishlegs ever really forgave me for that time with the eels."

Again, Astrid laughed as she recalled the frightful incident. Fishlegs still struggled to hold down that particular fish after mealtimes. She shrugged and Hiccup studied her coy smile.

"Something else on your mind m'lady?" he asked in a slower, pointed tone. He sat as close to her as he could get in his chair, her feet resting on the seat by his butt, calves against his left torso. He plucked the paper that she still held from her grasp and tossed it with the others beside her.

Raising her eyes to his curious gaze, Astrid found herself frowning. She bit her lip and decided how to broach the subject.

"Is this why you haven't been around much lately?" she asked, gesturing to the papers.

"What? No, I mean, I guess maybe."

"_That_ was not an answer and you know it. It's just Eret said tha-"

"_Eret_?" Hiccups frown deepened and he cocked a brow at the girl before him. "I didn't realise you two were that friendly."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Well I _did_ teach him to fly. And he's a good guy really. That's beside the point though Hiccup. I-"

"So teaching him to fly suddenly became secret conversations about your boyfriend."

"They were hardly se-"

"I can't see what possible glowing insight Eret might give here that-"

"Hiccup st-"

"I mean unless it's advice on stupid tattoos that you will undoubtedly regret and that may even be a cover for an inability to grow facial hai-"

"HICCUP!" Astrid cried her frustration. Hiccups hands tightened around her thighs."Would you stop interrupting me and listen?"

"Oh okay, yes well I suppose." He had the sense to at least look bashful. For such an awkward guy, Hiccup had the most emotive face. It definitely softened Astrids frustrations with him.

"I'm worried. We are all worried," he opened his mouth but she stopped him with a scowl. "Not just Eret, _everyone_. Even Snotlout pulled me to one side yesterday and asked if everything was alright."

Astrid took a ragged breath and pushed her fringe from her eyes, it was getting too long again.

"Look I know this last year has been hard since The Ch- your dad. And of course you have wanted to spend time with your mum, you have so much catching up to do.

But Hiccup, outside of your Chief rounds and the weekly town meetings, we barely see you. When was the last time you even came to the academy?"

"I was there yesterday."

"To make sure the new recruits were aware of the new fire prevention plans, not to see us. Not to train, or race, or even teach. You didn't even stick around to see the twins' new dragon fishing strategy."

She gestured with her arms to further her point before settling them on his shoulders.

"Hiccup, we're all just worried and we miss you._ I_ miss you."

She patted his shoulders again to indicate that she had finished her speech. For a few moments, the couple just contemplated each other. He had such beautiful eyes. _Gods_. Hiccup took another breath.

"So exactly how close are you and Eret now then, bec-"

"_Hiccup!_"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry alright."

"I don't want you to be sorry Hiccup, I want you to be fine."

"I am Astrid, really. I didn't mean for you guys to worry. You're right, it was a lot to take in between all these new duties and my mum and everything, I guess I just haven't had much time for anything else."

"Well, at least you're still hanging out with Toothless."

"As if I could stop him from following me everywhere even if I wanted to," Hiccup reached up to stroke his girlfriends hair and cupped her soft cheek. "I don't want you to worry, I'm just taking a while to adjust to everything."

Astrid nodded against his palm and drew her fingers up his throat to rest on either side of his face. "Good but just remember that we are right here if you ever want to talk or- or anything. We're your friends Hiccup, and we want to help."

She stroked his stubble with the pads of her thumbs, cocking her head with a wiry smile before continuing, "I'm sure if you're struggling with say, building the new storm walls, Eret is definitely strong enough to-"

"Right, that's it!"

Astrid let out a very un-Astrid like squeal as Hiccup swiftly hoisted her from the desk into his arms and carried her over to the foot of his bed.

"You, Astrid Hofferson, are going to forget all about that stupidly muscular Son of Eret and his stupid tattood face and let your wonderfully brave, talented and did I mention_ dragon master, b_oyfriend show you just how _fine_ he really is." He smirked, dropping her unceremoniously onto his bed.

She stretched out on her back before him and wriggled her hips against the fur.

"You sure you have time, Dragon boy?"

"Always, Astrid, I'll always have time for you." His voice dropped a few octaves and she knew he meant it. Lowering himself down over her, Hiccup kissed his girlfriends curved lips. Their content sighs each merged in a way that still made her giddy.

"I've missed you."

And as she returned his hot kisses, stroking her hand through his unkempt hair, did Hiccup realise that he had _really_ been missing her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we have it. My contribution to the HTTYD Fandom. Hope you liked it, please review and let me know. :)<strong>


End file.
